Laughter Is Good For the Heart
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Requested by avatarlover22 on Tumblr. After Hiccup & Astrid are caught making out by Gobber, his mentor decides to punish Hiccup in the most twisted way possible. Telling all his embarrassing stories of his past to his Girlfriend Astrid. a romantic comedy fluff story of Hiccstrid for you all to enjoy !


Laughter Is Good For the Heart

Hiccup went from being in heaven with his girlfriend to being teased by his mentor in less time it took him to develop his relationship with Astrid in the first place. He was red in the face after Gobber had discovered that they were making out in the blacksmith hut while he was away, so Gobber thought it was only natural to tell Astrid every embarrassing fact that he knew about his life. This is what he gets for being the son of Gobber's best friend, because now he's family status who knows all his deepest secrets.

"Did you know that your boyfriend has had a crush on you since he became my apprentice?" Gobber asked Astrid in a teasingly manner towards Hiccup, who was looking at him with the worst stink eye he could produce.

Astrid giggled lightly and gazed her eyes towards Hiccup, "I didn't know that!"

"And did you know, that it was actually _**ME**_ who told him that he should make a move on you as soon as you two grew into adults?! It took the lad forever, but he finally nabbed himself a beautiful lass like you." Gobber stuck out his chest like a proud papa bear after a successful hunt.

Hiccup wanted him to leave him and his girlfriend alone by this point, "So sweet of you to tell Astrid all the stuff I wanted to tell her myself when I got the chance Gobber, but now you should really get some rest. Didn't my father tell you that you are in charge of training the new recruits for the Armada tomorrow?"

"Eh, I'll be fine. Besides, those blubbering beginner babies haven't even been picked out yet since they are still combing the area around Berk for volunteers first before we set out a force draft. Why do you want me to leave Hiccup? Are you afraid that I might tell your lass here all about your embarrassing mark on your –" Gobber was cut off as Hiccup threw his hand over his mouth as a silent death threat.

Hiccup's look on his face told him, "_If you tell her about that mark on my back, then you'll be swimming laps around Berk with Toothless as your motivator." _So Gobber quickly tried to contain his laughter at Hiccup's pathetic threats at him because he had told Hiccup the exact same thing a long time ago when he was 9 years old.

Raising his hands up in surrender, Gobber smiled and said, "I'm heading off to bed now, since I see that Hiccup doesn't want me to embarrass him any more in front of his lady." With saying that final statement, he bowed mockingly towards Hiccup like a prince and left the Blacksmith hut laughing like an idiot.

Astrid was dying of laughter as Hiccup just shook his head in an irritated fashion as he started to say to her, "I swear he can be so-"

"Oh come on Hiccup, have a little sense of humor tonight. It was our fault that we got caught in the first place. That's the price that YOU had to pay for, while I enjoyed all the new information that I didn't know about you." Astrid said to him, cutting off what he was about to fully say as she wrapped her arms around his waist affectionately. "Besides, laughter is good for the heart."

Hiccup sighed heavily, "Well I'm glad that you enjoyed the show Milady, though now you've made your boyfriend quite upset."

"Why's that?" Astrid asked him curiously.

Before Astrid even knew what had happened, Hiccup twirled her around to where she was face to face with him and he looked her in the eye and said, "We never got to finish our make out session. I was looking forward to this all day after all the hard work we've been doing all around Berk."

"You are such a dork…" Astrid told him in an exasperated laugh as she lifted herself a little bit higher to kiss him on the lips and to bring him back down to their piece of heaven. Simply being in each other's warm embrace.


End file.
